The present invention relates to commutator motors.
Commutator motors produce frequently high frequency interferences due to the commutation process on a commutator/brush system, which can interfere with the broadcast reception. In order to dampen these interferences, interference suppressing features are known, such as for example the connection with interference-suppressing elements or a suitable structural design of the commutator motor. Commutator motors of a small size cause special problems, since frequently they are produced partially of synthetic plastic and have supply terminals (+/-voltage supply), which are insulated from the metallic pole tube.
It is known the reduce the interferences which occur on the terminals by arranging the interference suppression elements such as for example a longitudinal inductivities in the supply conductors and/or capacitors between the terminals. However, the efficiency of these interference suppressing elements is reduced due to the properties of the components and the limited available structural space.
The German document DE 27 02 404 discloses a commutator motor with an interference suppression device. The interference suppression device includes interference suppression elements which are arranged in the immediate vicinity to a brush supporting plate and connected with a terminal conductors to the carbon brushes (plus and minus sides).